Bodysnatcher
by PriscillaPal
Summary: When the Centre is finally brought down by the FBI, Ms Parker, through a device given to her by her father, switches bodies with Zoe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these great characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Think 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' Season Four, Two Part Episodes, Titled 'This Year's Girl' and 'Who Are You'.

Prequel: Takedown of the Centre-Morning

Jarod hurried in after the special forces of the FBI, and watched as Sweepers that he recognized, and some that he did not, were forced to the ground, shot, or were chased. Jarod ignored all of the goings ons around him, yet, he was very much aware that he had crossed into the line of fire, of many a Sweeper/FBI Agent confrontation.

He wanted a life with Zoe. That was when Jarod decided to pull his last Pretend.

He joined the FBI and 'found' evidence about a place in Blue Cove, Maryland called 'The Centre'.

It was over...finally.

Jarod hurried up the stairs of the concourse. He needed to get to Sydney, Broots and Ms. Parker.

Everyone was running wild and alarms were going off. Jarod half glanced over into an office, and saw Mr. Raines, Mr. Lyle and Mr. Parker, being taken away. Mr. Raines glared at him(what else was new?), Mr. Lyle smiled and Mr. Parker insisted on speaking with him. Jarod took a deep breath.

"Jarod, my boy! Now was this really necessary? We could have talked this out like family! If you had just given us back the DSA's..."

"It's over." was all Jarod said to him, before moving around past the criminal trio, and towards Sydney's office. Jarod stopped as Sydney and Broots were brought out.

Broots was crying.

"Jarod! Jarod...please...I have a little girl! It was never personal! Never! Please...oh God..."

The FBI agent that had him in cuffs, rolled his eyes at Broots's unmanly like behavior. But Jarod gave him a pitying look.

"I will do all I can to help you." was all he said, as Broots was shoved off down the hallway. Jarod then ran into Sydney. He looked into the older man's eyes.

"Sydney..."

"I understand. You will finally be able to live your life, Jarod. I have always wanted that for you."

Jarod smiled wanly, then hugged the man, that had been like his father, most of his life. Jarod soon let go of him. The FBI agent that had Sydney, started to push him off down the hallway, just as Jarod stared into Sydney's office.

It was empty.

Jarod hurried down the opposite hallway and threw open Ms. Parker's office door!

Her computer was smashed. All of the file cabinets were turned over...

Jarod hurried out of Ms. Parker's office and chased down Sydney and the FBI agent.

"WHERE is Ms. Parker? Sydney, answer me!"

"I don't know, Jarod..."

"How do you not know!" Jarod snapped. He then turned and threw open the door that led to the stairwell. He hurried down the stairs, until he got to the first floor concourse. He met Mr. Parker, Lyle and Mr. Raines, as they were being lead out of the actual building. Jarod's eyes were on Mr. Parker.

"WHERE is she?"

Mr. Parker smiled. His 'Angel' had gotten away! Good! And hopefully, she had found the present he left for her, in case of an emergency like this...

"You didn't think I'd let them catch my Angel, did you? She wouldn't survive prison. She's sensitive."

"Jarod," Mr. Lyle sighed, "you should have taken me up on my offer to run this place together."

Mr. Raines began to rasp.

"We should have killed you!"

Suddenly, another louder alarm went off, just as Broots and Sydney were being brought out into the concourse lobby. Everyone looked confused as to where it was coming from, but Jarod looked at Mr. Parker. Mr. Parker looked back at Jarod.

The alarm had a distinct tone to it. It was coming from SL27. Jarod hurried back through the stairwell door, only this time instead of going up, he went down. As much as he cared about Ms. Parker, Jarod was determined that no one get away. No one.

Jarod threw open the door that lead to the basement, and pulled a gun he had been carrying himself. This was it. He knew she was down here! And he knew there was an escape hatch in the ceiling. One that lead to the outside.

Jarod began to run down the semi-lit hallways, until he saw someone in high heels, pulling themselves up and through the hatch. Sunlight soon streamed in. Jarod put his gun in his belt and ran, catching Ms. Parker's legs, just as she was about to make it out!

"Damnit!" she screamed, as she writhed and twisted, trying to break Jarod's grip on her body! She was hanging on to a a utility box nearby, and it was the only thing that was keeping Jarod from pulling her back in! If she even let go with one hand...

"Give it up, Ms. Parker! I've got you and you can't win! It's over! Your father, Lyle, Raines, Broots...Sydney...is over!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Boy Genius!" Ms. Parker snapped, giving him a good kick in the shoulder with her high heel, and scampering up and out of the basement. Ms. Parker watched as Jarod grunted, giving her time to slam the hatch down...but not lock it.

Ms. Parker looked around desperately, her dark hair whipping about. She regretted her outfit choice of the day, which was a beige, leather pants suit. But the situation was what it was.

For a moment, she pondered what she had in her pocket. That strange, medallion object, that her father had told her to take with her, in case this day came. It had been in a box, with a small card/envelope, that her father told her to read, only when the time came to use it. Ms. Parker tried not to panic, but she sensed that time was now!

Jarod had finally taken those DSA's to the authorities! They were all going to prison. If Daddy had not helped her get this head start, she would be where Broots and Sydney were now. She could see Jarod outing Broots, but Sydney? That was low.

Ms. Parker looked down at the hatch, and realized Jarod was about to push it open! She started to run towards a concrete bridge, that looked as if it would take 2 hours to get across! If she could just get across it...well, it wouldn't matter. Jarod would just chase her anyway.

Ms. Parker started to run like hell across the bridge. She turned to look back every once and awhile, and saw that Jarod was still quite far back, and she was already three-fourths the way across. If she could just hide in the woods and find out what this thing was, that her father had given her!

"MS. PARKER!" Jarod stopped to scream. "I DON'T WANT TO SHOOT YOU! STOP! STOP!"

Shoot me then, boy genius, Ms. Parker thought, as she got across the bridge! She hurried into the woods, and then crouched behind a tree. She would not have long before Jarod began skulking through here, in search of her...

Ms. Parker looked at the medallion like object, then ripped open the envelope. Daddy's handwriting jumped out at her. She swallowed her sadness. She couldn't bear to think of him in prison.

Angel,

This was an invention that Raines invented, but thought he failed with. I stole it from him and had it tested, then perfected in secret. Turn on the switch and...

Ms. Parker could not believe what she was reading! There was no way something like this would work!

Suddenly, Ms. Parker heard thrashing around from an opposite direction! She crouched down low, and watched as a red head ran past her hiding spot. Ms. Parker squinted. Wasn't that that trashy looking woman, Jarod had been seeing at one time? Chloe or something another...what was she doing here!

"JAROD!" Zoe screamed. She knew she shouldn't have come, but she was so scared for Jarod. She had gotten a taste of what these people were like, back when Mr. Lyle and Mr. Cox had kidnapped her. She had broke away from the FBI agents, when she was told that Jarod had went after someone.

She knew it was that Ms. Parker woman. There was something about their connection...Zoe didn't know what it was, but it seemed to border on a little more than a brother/sister relationship.

Zoe had never liked it. If that woman got away, Jarod and herself would never be able to truly settle down and live a life with her. Jarod would always be looking for her.

She had heard Jarod's voice around here somewhere, which probably meant that...

Zoe whipped around, just as Ms. Parker jumped out of her hiding spot, clicked on the medallion and touched Zoe's arm with it! Waves energy streamed between the two women, as Ms. Parker leaped into Zoe's body.

And Zoe ended up in Ms. Parker's. The new, red-headed Ms. Parker, punched out her former self(that creeped her out), took the medallion back, then began calling for Jarod!

Jarod stopped! Zoe! What was she doing out here!

"Zoe! Zoe! Where are you?"

Zoe, Ms. Parker thought, right, that was this woman's name. God...she was pale and red-headed...but she would have to do. And this outfit...not that it mattered. She just needed to get away.

Jarod ran up on them, taking in the scene. Ms. Parker was lying on the ground, unconscious. He looked at Zoe.

"What happened?"

Ms. Parker coughed!

"I was worried about you...uh...'honey' and when I saw her trying to get away, I stopped her."

Jarod bent down and examined Zoe. Ms. Parker frowned. Why was he concerned at all? Jarod stood back up.

"She's unconscious. How hard did you hit her?"

"Jarod, she'll be fine. Look, here come the other agents." Ms. Parker replied, trying not to sound annoyed! God! The minutes were ticking away...the sooner Zoe was taken away, the sooner she could make her own getaway!

Ms. Parker tried to keep calm, as she answered a few questions, then tried to pretend to not be affected, as she watched her father, Lyle, Raines, Broots(who was crying) and Sydney, taken away. She watched as her father looked at his 'Angel' with concern, as she(Zoe) was put into an ambulance and taken away.

Ms. Parker looked around, then rummaged through the real Zoe's purse. How much cash did this woman have on her anyway? Any room on one of these credit cards? Not that it mattered. She would contact her father and he could help her arrange a getaway...

Ms. Parker was startled, and slightly put off, when Jarod suddenly slipped an arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She struggled to stay composed.

"It's over. Now we can tell everyone that we're married. We have nothing to fear anymore." he whispered.

"Married?" she squeaked. She then noticed she WAS wearing a wedding ring! WHY hadn't she noticed that before?

"Let's go home," Jarod murmured, into her ear. "I have waited all day to be with you..."

Ms. Parker coughed loudly, and wriggled away from him! No! No and hell no! This thing here was not happening...

"Zoe? Honey, what is it?" he asked, stroking her arm.

Pull it together, Parker! Pull it together! Jarod was perceptive...a little too perceptive. She couldn't give herself away...she would just have to find a way to get away from Jarod...and get out of making love to him...whichever came first! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Did you bring your car?" Jarod asked 'Zoe'. He was looking at her with such concern and gentleness, that is was beginning to get on Ms. Parker's nerves!

Ms. Parker blinked.

"What?" she asked Jarod.

"Where is your car, Zoe?"

"Uh..." Ms. Parker had no idea if this broad, that she had switched bodies with, had come by car, bus or what! They were still on the Centre grounds, as the authorities pulled files and some of Raines's experimental containers, out of the building! She sighed.

"Zoe? What is it?"

Ms. Parker shook her hair out.

"You know...I'm not feeling well."

Jarod moved into her personal space, again, to touch her face. Ms. Parker was a little startled by this, but tried not to flinch.

"You don't feel warm. Let's get you to a doctor."

"Jarod, it's nothing that serious."

"Zoe, we have to make sure your cancer does not come back. I want to take every precaution."

Ms. Parker stared at him.

"Cancer!"

Jarod frowned. Zoe was acting as if she had never heard of the disease! That worried him further.

"Let's just make sure everything is alright."

Ms. Parker wriggled away from him.

"Jarod, I'm fine. Let's just go home, okay?"

Jarod rubbed the back of his neck. Zoe was...antsy. Not that he could blame her. He reached for her arm.

"It's alright," he whispered, "it's this place...we'll go home and be together, just the two of us."

Ms. Parker began to have a coughing fit! Jarod rubbed her back and then began to lead her to his car. Ms. Parker dug in her heels...shoes...God, this woman was wearing flip flops!

"We're going to get you checked out, Zoe, no ifs ands or buts." Jarod said firmly, opening up the passenger side of his car. They would get Zoe's car later.

HOSPITAL

Jarod was distracted from Zoe, when one of the FBI Agents walked up to him.

"That Ms. Parker woman, keeps asking to see you."

Ms. Parker's ears perked! Damn! Now 'Zoe' was going to tell Jarod who she was...then again, she would also seem crazy. No one would believe her...hopefully...at least, not until she had time to get away or visit Daddy...

"And one of the other Centre employees had a mild heart attack in the van. We had to bring him here."

"Who?"

"The older gentleman with the accent..."

"Sidney." Jarod and Ms. Parker said in unison. Jarod looked at her questioningly. Ms. Parker covered.

"You've just told me so much about him, I guessed it was him."

Jarod nodded, believing that explanation. Ms. Parker watched as Jarod visibly reacted to Sidney's condition. She tossed her hair. Well he should feel guilty! Sidney had been like a father to Jarod since day one...Ms. Parker was feeling jittery herself, hearing that news. She needed to see Sidney and make sure he was alright.

"Okay, I will see Sidney then Ms. Parker..."

"Jarod," the agent said, "Ms. Parker has been really...well bordering on wild. I think you need to see her first. It looks like your friend's condition is under control."

Jarod nodded, then looked around for Zoe. She was gone. She probably went to the waiting room, he decided, as the agent lead him to Ms. Parker's room.

Meanwhile, Ms. Parker, as Zoe, hurried up and down the hallways, until she finally saw Sidney, resting in a room. She threw open his door, then closed it. Sidney frowned, then stared at her.

"You're Zoe, right?" Sidney asked in a controlled voice. "It's nice to finally mee..."

"Wrong, Sid! It's me! Ms. Parker."

Sidney just stared at her. Maybe he should hit the call button...

"Look Sid...Daddy helped me get a head start. He also gave me this medallion thing, that allowed me to switch bodies with someone. When I was running from Jarod, I ran into this Zoe woman and switched bodies with her. Sid...I am really creeped out! Jarod said the woman had cancer...and damnit, his hands have been all over me! It's taking everything in me not to punch him out!"

Yes, Sidney believed he was speaking to Ms. Parker alright! Her demeanor...her eyes...

"Ms. Parker, it will not take Jarod long to figure out that you are not the woman he loves."

"Oh he doesn't love her, Sid! Jarod just jumped at the first woman that would give him the time a day, that's all. This thing he has with her, won't last a year. But that's beside the point. I need to get back into my own body, without going to prison!"

"Ms. Parker, I don't see how that will be possible. And Zoe is going to start telling everyone she can about what you've done."

"She's in this hospital now...and Jarod is with her, so my time is slipping away fast! My only hope is that Jarod thinks that I...Zoe, has lost her mind!"

Sidney watched her carefully, before bringing something up.

"Ms. Parker, what bothers you the most about this?"

She raised a brow.

"The most? Besides looking like Howdy Doody's sister? Besides this woman's poor taste in clothing?"

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of Jarod...and the possibility of having to be intimate with him."

Ms. Parker wagged a finger at him!

"That's NOT going to happen!"

"You'll have no choice."

"There is always a choice, Sid...and a way out. I'm not letting Jarod touch me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Well...do you find him that repulsive?"

Ms. Parker stared at him for a long moment, before answering.

"No...Jarod isn't repulsive...really...look, Sid...I'll just use the cancer thing to keep him at bay. But my point is, this body that I'm in here, is not going to be permanent. And actually, I think I have plan..."

"Ms. Parker, what are you thinking?" Sidney asked, his tone bordering on alarm.

"I'm thinking I still have Daddy's medallion in my purse. I will go to Zoe's room, distract Jarod, get back into my own body..."

"Ms. Parker! You are probably handcuffed to the bed... or Zoe is! And Jarod doesn't get 'distracted'."

"I'll think of something, Sid." Ms. Parker sighed, taking him in for the first time. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Don't blame Jarod for this. He did what he had to do. We were wrong."

"Well, I do blame him!" Ms. Parker snapped. "He could have at least spared you. Look, I need to get back into my own body and get to Daddy. What about Broots?"

"He was taken to the FBI detention center...along with Lyle, Raines and your father."

"I don't have time for Jarod or this body. Someone had to look after Debbie. She has no one but Broots. God, if she ends up in foster care..."

"Ms. Parker...what kind of life can you offer the child on the run with you?"

"I'll deal with that when the time comes. First I have to get out of this body...you know, Sid, I could give you the medallion. You could get out of here too."

Sidney looked at her sadly.

"I'm prepared to pay for my sins."

Ms. Parker inferred that to mean, that she herself, was not prepared to. Well, he was right about that! She squeezed his hand and left the room. Sidney took a deep breath. This would not go well, he could feel it.

"Jarod, I swear it's me, Zoe!"

Jarod reached for Ms. Parker's chart. Ms. Parker must've have hit her head or something, when she fell, after Zoe hit her. Though, he had to admit, he had never heard of this kind of amnesia...

"It will be alright now, Ms. Parker. I'll stay with you for a bit." he said, smiling down at her softly. His eyes went back to her chart. Zoe HATED that! The way he was looking at her...or not her, to be more precise!

"I don't want you to stay with me, Jarod! I want you to tell me that you believe me! I was in the woods...I was scared to death for you! That God awful woman jumped out and zapped me with something! Next thing I know, I'm looking at myself! She punched me out...Jarod...ask me something only I would know. Only Zoe would know."

Jarod set down Ms. Parker's chart, unable to discern anything from it, that would cause this sort of strange reaction. He decided to play along. It was interesting to see her in this sort of position. Desperate...and almost soft spoken.

"Ms. Parker, you should rest." he said.

"Jarod...I know what part of your body, you like for me to lick. And I have this flicking motion with my tongue..."

Jarod's mouth dropped open, and he backed away! There was NO way the Centre knew anything about that! No way! Except if...

"Zoe?" he asked weakly.

"It's me, Jarod! I swear it! I don't want to go to prison! I want my body back!"

Jarod moved in to embrace her, as his mind went over how strange 'Zoe' seemed to be acting in the past hour. He let go of Zoe.

"This device...Ms. Parker must still have it on her. I'll get it back."

"How? Jarod, if she would do something like this..."

The door flew open, and Ms. Parker walked in, taking in the scene. The first thing she noticed was that 'she' was not handcuffed to the bed. Good! Jarod stared at her. Her mannerisms...the way she was staring at both of them...he now believed Zoe completely.

"Zoe...Ms. Parker here has been telling me a very interesting tale."

The real Ms. Parker folded her arms.

"Really. Do tell?"

"She says that she's really Zoe, and you're really Ms. Parker. I was just saying how ridiculous that was...and that the real Zoe, would know what spot I liked LICKED during lovemaking. Funny...our Ms. Parker over here, knew the spot, even though we've never been intimate. Now it's your turn, 'Zoe'. What spot is it?"

Ms. Parker rolled her eyes! Jesus, Jarod was laying it on thick!

"Okay, you've got me, Jarod. I don't know, or give a damn. Now, I want out of this pasty body. And you, sister, should wash your hair more."

Zoe snorted!

"You should wear less make-up, Vampira!"

Jarod put a hand up.

"Ms. Parker...give me that device."

"No, Jarod, that's not how this is going to work. I am going to touch your girlfriend with it, then I am leaving here."

"I'm not letting you leave." Jarod said firmly.

"If you want to see your mother, you will." Ms. Parker grinned. She had NO idea in the living hell, where Jarod's mother was!

But he would be so desperate...

"I don't believe you." Jarod said coldly. Ms. Parker shrugged.

"That's up to you. But that's the deal or I'm out of here."

"Jarod!" Zoe squeaked from her bed, "she could know something and I know how much you want to find your family! Just do it! I can't stand being in this body one more second!"

Jarod looked down at Zoe. He smiled tenderly and bent down to kiss her. Ms. Parker felt...odd, watching Jarod kiss her...or her body. She sighed loudly!

"What's it going to be?"

Jarod let go of Zoe, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, he still had on him, from his pretend as one of the FBI.

"I have some terms of my own." he said, waving them in front of her. Ms. Parker raised a brow.

"What the hell are those?"

"When you return to your rightful body, I will get you out of here, and you will take me to where my mother is...all while you are handcuffed to me." Jarod said, smiling.

Ms. Parker rolled her tongue around in her mouth. She couldn't quite think as to how she was going to get away from him...but, she would figure something out.

"Fine. It's a deal."

"The device, Ms. Parker." Jarod said coolly. Ms. Parker opened up Zoe's overstuffed purse, and pulled out the medallion. She walked over to Zoe and touched her arm with it. Jarod could see that something was happening, but ignored his fascination with it, as he handcuffed the woman lying on the bed that he recognized as Ms. Parker, to his wrist.

Zoe fell back onto the floor! Jarod moved to see to her, but found himself stopped by his new 'companion'. Ms. Parker looked as if she was just coming around. And immediately, she began trying to wriggle out of the handcuffs!

"It's no use, Ms. Parker." Jarod replied, pulling on her, so that she was forced to get out of bed. He leaned down where Zoe was, taking the medallion from her.

"Zoe? Honey, are you alright?"

"She's fine, Jarod. Time's a wasting." Ms. Parker said in a bored sound tone. Jarod ignored her, as Zoe came to and immediately threw her arms around Jarod. Ms. Parker rolled her eyes. Oh brother!

"Jarod, I was so scared!"

"Why?" Ms. Parker asked with contempt. "I wasn't, and you're not as good looking as I."

Jarod stood up and faced Ms. Parker.

"You're going to stop this, now, Ms. Parker."

"Stop what, Jarod?"

"I would hope, with all that we've been through, that you would not lie to me about something so important. I was always very forthright when it came to your mother. Now, I want you to keep quiet until I know that Zoe is fine."

"Jarod, I'm fine. So of course, she's fine!" Ms. Parker snapped impatiently.

"And as you know, from being in her body, Zoe had cancer. I don't want to take the chance that you've done anything to set her back."

Ms. Parker's mouth dropped open!

"Jesus, Jarod! You'd blame me for that! Oh please! Uncuff me, NOW Boy Genius! I'd rather go to prison than listen to this crap!"

Jarod ignored her tirade and helped Zoe up. Zoe glared at Ms. Parker briefly, before looking at Jarod.

"Maybe she knows something. Maybe she can give you a clue. I'd really like to meet your mother someday too."

Jarod smiled down at her.

"This won't take long. I'll find out if she knows anything."

"Jarod, if she does, you aren't going to let her go, are you?"

Jarod did not answer her, but kissed her softly on the mouth. Ms. Parker sighed loudly! This whole thing was making her sick!

"Go home and rest. I'll be back before you know it." Jarod told Zoe.

Jarod pulled Ms. Parker along towards the parking lot, since it seemed as if she were dragging her feet!

"Let's go! The sooner you get me to my mother, the sooner we'll be free of one another."

"You wouldn't really take me to jail, Jarod, would you?" Ms. Parker asked slyly, still dragging her feet. She then thought of something. It was lame, but it could still work.

Ms. Parker suddenly dropped to the ground and 'pretended' to go into convulsions! Jarod automatically dropped down to attend to her, and realized he would have to uncuff himself from her, if he was going to get her back into the hospital...

The minute he did it, Ms. Parker jumped up, shoved him away and began running! Jarod could not BELIEVE he fell for that! He immediately began to give chase, as Ms. Parker ran through the parking lot, down some stairs to a sidewalk, across the street at her own peril(several cars stopped) and continuing running down a sidewalk!

Ms. Parker looked back every once in awhile, and saw that Jarod had accidentally knocked an old lady down...and YES, he had stopped to tend to her! Good! Now if she could just find a way to lose him for good!

She saw an alley with a wall. Ms. Parker turned into it, and made a running leap for the wall, but found she could not get over it. She dropped down and backed up. She then tried to make her way over the wall again.

But it was not to be.

Jarod had caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist, dragging her down! He managed to cuff her to him again. And he did not seem to be out of breath.

"So is this your way of telling me you know nothing about my mother?"

"Look...Daddy has a special place that the FBI will never find. A place where he kept things...things he didn't want me to know about. Things that he definitely did not want you to know about."

"And how did you suddenly find out about this place?" Jarod asked skeptically.

"Broots found out about it recently. Look, I need to get to Debbie..."

"Debbie will be well cared for. This place you're talking about, is it in the Centre?"

"Yes."

"The FBI is going through that hell hole thoroughly. So I guess we can drop you off at you know where."

"Do you really want to take the chance that they never find the proof you need?"

Jarod closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again.

"Alright. We'll go back to the Centre. You will take me to this 'place' and then..."

"And then, you're going to uncuff me and set me free."

Jarod said nothing. He could not do that, but he pretended to agree to it, for now.

CENTRE

Jarod and Ms. Parker, being children of the Centre, knew how to get back inside without catching the attention of the remaining FBI agents, that were sifting around the compound.

They had not reached the lower levels yet.

"You're telling me that this 'proof' of where my mother is..."

Ms. Parker nodded.

"Yes, Jarod. It's in here. In your room."(AUTHOR'S NOTE: That would be the original room that Ms. Parker and Sidney went through, in Season One. Not the jail cell looking thing, that we've seen in ensuing years).

Jarod tried to quell his growing fury! What kind of sick thing was that to do! Ms. Parker was telling him, that one of the many answers that he had sought, all of these years, had been right at his finger tips?

Ms. Parker looked away. She could see he was hurt and angry...he had every right to be. But Daddy was just...just eccentric...at times.

Ms. Parker nodded towards a light switch.

"If you remove it, you'll find all kinds of papers and things..." her voice trailed off. Jarod remembered that this particular light, never worked. Ever.

Now, he knew why. He looked around and found some kind of letter opener, picked it up and plied the covering off of the light switch...

Alarms and bells went off! Jarod jumped back and Ms. Parker gaped, as the door to the room slid down, followed by four more metal ones!

"We're trapped!" Ms. Parker hissed.

Jarod glanced over at her. Yes... he was trapped in his old room, and this time, he had company. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am moving certain discoveries out of sequence here, as you will soon see.

Jarod ignored the loud, piercing alarms, and reached into the light socket anyway. His fingers curled around something and he pulled it out. It was a rolled up piece of paper...or picture.

The lights flashed for a moment, as Jarod uncurled the photograph. Ms. Parker sighed and sat down on Jarod's bed. It was clear that Daddy had taken some sort of precaution against Jarod finding, whatever this was. But, at the same time, if her father really did not want Jarod to discover anything, then why hide it in his room?

Jarod saw that the picture was of his mother...and Catherine Parker. They were standing in front of some sort of old building with symbols on it. He glanced over at Ms. Parker, before pulling out his cellphone. Ms. Parker noted that Jarod was trying to hide whatever it was he had found, and stood up.

"What is that?" Ms. Parker asked him, her tone sharp.

"Not what you promised...but it's a start." Jarod replied coolly. Ms. Parker walked over to him and tried to snatch the picture out of his hand! But Jarod pulled it back.

"Say, 'Please, Jarod'."

Ms. Parker fumed for half a second.

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"Please! What else do you want!"

"It's 'Please Jarod'. Now would that be so hard to..."

Ms. Parker snatched the picture from his hands! She then gaped at it. Jarod studied her face, as he pulled out his cellphone.

"You knew that our mothers knew one another." he noted.

"Yes, but...what is this we're looking at?"

"So you didn't know this was here?"

Ms. Parker glared at him!

"I have never hidden the fact, that I wanted to know everything there was about my mother, and anything and everything she was involved in, before she was killed! I did not know this was here!"

"Which means you lied to me, didn't you?"

Ms. Parker turned away from him, concentrating on the picture. Jarod dialed his contacts at the FBI. He explained the situation, and was told that a team would be sent down to set about rescuing them.

Ms. Parker would have to be turned over then. Jarod's eyes swept over the metal door that was blocking them in. This is what would've happened, if he had found that picture in the light switch? Why?

He looked at Ms. Parker, then walked over to her. He gently took the picture from her, and set it down on a night table.

"I take it you have no idea where they are?"

Ms. Parker shook her head. She walked over to the bed again and sat down. Her eyes took in the room. Jarod noted this.

"Not the most homiest of places."

Ms. Parker didn't answer. She didn't want to talk about it. Yes, the Centre had been wrong. What else was there to say?

Jarod slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Someone is coming to get us out of here. When they do, I will be by your side. You don't have to be afraid." he said, as he began to touch her hair.

But Ms. Parker slapped his hand away! She slowly stood up and glared down at him.

"You know, Jarod, in a way, whether you want to accept this or not, we were family! Not a great one, or a loving one, but we were family nonetheless! You don't rat out people that you've known for years!"

Jarod stood up.

"Your father kept me from knowing my real family for years! And I will do all I can to help Sidney, Broots...even you, Ms. Parker. Because I know you. The real you. And prison isn't what frightens you."

Ms. Parker put up a hand.

"Spare me, please. I don't want to hear any of your 'Confucius Crap', okay? Look, let's make some kind of a deal or something."

"No deals. Though...I am curious about something?"

Ms. Parker shrugged.

"What?"

"You knew that there was no proof in here...or at least, you couldn't be sure...what would you have done if your father had not rigged this room?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean, how would you have gotten away from me?"

Ms. Parker grinned!

"That's easy!"

Jarod looked confused.

"What is?"

"Jarod, you're not that complicated."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I was going to give you a peek, in exchange for your letting me go."

Jarod was...well...speechless.

"A peek? I don't understand."

Ms. Parker gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, you understand good and well, Boy Genius! I was going to give you peek, and then you were going to let me skidaddle."

Jarod folded his arms. He was actually quite amused!

"So you think that all it would take, was a peek at your...just what were you offering to show me?"

"Don't be smug. Daddy's little trap here, ruined the element of surprise."

"Ms. Parker...there is nothing you could show me, that would make me change my mind. Justice has to be served."

"Where did you hear that load? Huh? Have we been watching Perry Mason repeats again?"

"Ms. Parker..."

Ms. Parker unzipped the jacket of her beige, leather suit! She had no bra on underneath! Jarod stared, then blinked, as Ms. Parker zipped herself back up again.

His phone rang just then. Ms. Parker waved a hand in front of his eyes!

"Yoo hoo? Jarod? I could've used your trance time here, to get a head start!"

Jarod scowled at her, then answered his phone. It was the on site commander.

"Jarod, we were right outside of the door. But we have a problem."

"You're outside of the door?" Jarod asked, a little surprised at how soundproof the metal was.

"We WERE. Jarod, the minute we began cutting through the doors...some kind of wires were revealed. We accidentally cut through them...and..."

"Just say it." Jarod said calmly.

"Some kind of poisonous gas came out. Two of my men are having convulsions...I don't know what the hell this is, but I think before we do anything, we'll have to ask Mr. Parker some questions. He'll answer if he knows his daughter is in there."

"Don't be too sure. Keep me updated." Jarod said grimly. He hung up the phone. Ms. Parker looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

Jarod took a deep breath.

"The metal doors have some kind of trap within them as well. Wires that when cut, emit poison gas."

Ms. Parker threw her hands in the air, before sitting back down again. She shook her head.

"My father really did think of everything."

Jarod sat down next to her.

"There is an upside to this."

Ms. Parker gave him a skeptical look.

"What would that be?"

"That picture means something. If your father went to all of these lengths, then maybe we're on the right track."

Ms. Parker looked away.

"'We'? It's just going to be you, remember? You're throwing me to the wolves."

"That's not true."

Ms. Parker looked at him again.

"Really? If our situations were reversed..."

"Somehow I can't imagine that."

"If they were reversed, I wouldn't do this to you."

"And I wouldn't have chased you for almost five years."

Ms. Parker stood up.

"Why can't you see that none of this was ever personal, Jarod? I needed you back here in order for my father to let me go."

Jarod stood up as well.

"And now you know he was lying, don't you? We were both prisoners of the Centre...there was no getting away. What I did, has freed you."

Ms. Parker turned her back on him. Jarod reached out and tentatively rested a hand on one of her shoulders. But Ms. Parker turned back around.

"Everyone wants something, Jarod. There has to be something you would take, to help me get away. Once those men get us out of here, I'll be in their custody. You could help me get a head start."

"Ms. Parker...I need to live my life. My life I want with Zoe. That means putting my past in this hellhole behind me. That means making sure that everyone is brought to justice."

"Your life with Zoe? Jarod...just how many women have you really been with? Two?"

Jarod frowned.

"That's a strange number."

"And a low one. I have to admire your restraint. Being locked away here could do things to a man." Ms. Parker said slyly.

"I love Zoe."

"You barely know her, Jarod! There was her and that other woman...the one you lived with when you were a mountain ranger or something, right?"

Jarod stared at Ms. Parker.

"I know that Nia did not tell you about us."

"No...women just know these things. So there was 'Nia' and Pippi Longstocking."

"Who?"

"Never mind. My point is...you're not a bad looking guy...and you're decent...there are many women that would be glad to have someone like you. Your Zoe just seems beneath you, that's all."

"You don't know her. And let's get back to something else that we were discussing before the phone call. Your little 'peepshow' would not have worked on me."

"I think it would have." Ms. Parker said, unzipping her top again and pulling the leather jacket open. Jarod went into his 'trance' again.

"I'm devoted to Chloe." he said in a monotone.

"Zoe." Ms. Parker corrected him, then reached for his face and pulled him into a kiss. She would get out of this! She would get Boy Genius to help her escape, if she had to screw his brains out!

Daddy could never know, of course.

Jarod tried, albeit, weakly, to pull away from Ms. Parker's kiss.

"We can't!" he whispered savagely into her mouth. Ms. Parker began to unbutton his shirt.

"You've always loved me just a little bit, haven't you, Jarod?" Ms. Parker whispered throatily, as she began to suck on his neck. Jarod could barely breathe! What was happening? He closed his eyes but all he saw was a white sphere of light.

And all she was doing was kissing his neck...or sucking it. Ms. Parker's lips moved from his neck, to his lips, giving him a kiss that broke down the last of his resistance. His shirt fell away to the ground, and soon, Jarod began to participate in what was about to happen, as he reached for the zipper of Ms. Parker's leather top.

Ms. Parker was a bit startled by this, thinking herself the aggressor, but did nothing to stop Jarod, as he manage to get her top...and her pants off. Soon, they had managed to remove one another's clothes, while still kissing.

It was Jarod that pulled Ms. Parker down on top of him. Ms. Parker gave him a look of startled confusion, as he took her about the waist and impaled her upon him. Ms. Parker gasped as Jarod stretched and filled her.

It was then that Ms. Parker felt the enormity of what she was doing...emotionally. Something about this didn't feel right. It didn't feel...impersonal, as she had planned it to be.

Jarod leaned forward, and his mouth closed over one of her nipples. Ms. Parker closed her eyes. His mouth felt so hot...this had been a mistake! She would get him to stop! She could get him to stop!

But when she opened her eyes, he was staring into hers.

"You're right, Ms. Parker," he whispered, "I do love you... more than a little. Now Ms. Parker...now..."

Ms. Parker quickly found her rhythm and began to move upon him. Jarod's hands had moved from her waist, to her buttocks, almost digging into them, as she moved faster, and faster, until they both shuddered, and fell into each other's arms, shocked, yet dizzy from pleasure and passion.

Ms. Parker began to cry. She tried to pull out of Jarod's arms, but they only tightened around her, until finally she fell asleep in his embrace. One of his hands, were entangled in her hair.

Ms. Parker's plan had worked. Jarod did not know if he would be able to turn her in now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ms. Parker slowly sat up and looked over at Jarod. He was asleep.

Her body was tingling from her encounter with Jarod. But she ignored her feelings, pushing them deep down inside, as she moved away from him and looked around for his clothes. This could never happen between them again. Whatever curiousity they had had about being with one another, was now satisfied.

Ms. Parker ignored the fact that Jarod's gentleness, reminded her of Thomas. Or had Thomas reminded her of Jarod?

She shook off such thoughts. They were useless and would not do her any good in the end. What she needed was that body switching device. Jarod had put it into one of his pockets.

Ms. Parker didn't trust him enough to let her go. And if things were reversed, she wasn't quite sure she could ever let him get away either.

Ms. Parker carefully got out of the bed and crept over to where Jarod's clothes lay. She bent down to begin going through his pockets, just as a loud noise could be heard. It sounded as if the rescue workers were getting in! Ms. Parker knew she had very little time left, as she began to search Jarod's clothes frantically!

Neither herself, nor Jarod, could have seen the colorless gas, that had begun to seep in...

Jarod felt himself being slapped awake! His eyes opened as he looked into the faces of two people unfamiliar to him. The other man that loomed over him, was the on site commander of the Centre sting, Leo Betz.

He looked over at the other pillow. It was empty.

"Jarod? Jesus...what did she do to you?" Leo asked.

Jarod blinked, as he tried to sit up. He was still naked.

"What?" he asked, as a breathing mask was put over his face. Leo shook his head.

"You're going to be fine now. We already took Ms. Parker out of here, but her condition is bad. The gas that seeped in here, caused her to hallucinate."

Jarod took off his mask, suddenly more disturbed that Ms. Parker was not here, than this somewhat embarrassing situation.

"Hallucinating?" he asked, as a worker tried to put the mask back on him. But Jarod shook him off and stood up. Someone handed him his clothes.

"I'm not hallucinating and I probably took in more gas than her. What was she saying?" Jarod asked, trying not to think about how lush Ms. Parker's body had felt, or how hot her skin had felt against his.

"She claimed that she was really Evie, one of the rescue workers. Evie was so freaked out, she had to take a break..."

Jarod's eyes widened, as he began to put on his pants! He stuck his hand into one of his pockets, in search of the body switching device that he had confiscated off of Ms. Parker earlier.

It was gone! Damn!

"Ms. Parker IS Evie, Leo! And I'd be willing to bet, that Evie isn't taking her break, anywhere around here!" Jarod almost seethed.

Leo Betz looked confused. Jarod finished putting on his clothes and grabbed the picture he had found of his mother standing next to Catherine Parker, AND Leo's arm!

"I'll explain it on the way!"

"On the way where?" Leo asked, confused. What the hell was happening now!

"To the FBI detaining center. Ms. Parker or 'Evie', would not try and get away without seeing her father." Jarod replied knowingly. "I'll grab her, then take her to the hospital, so that she can return to her rightful body."

Leo nodded, but rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jarod, uh, you never did explain why you were naked back there? I mean did this Parker broad get a jump on you or something?"

"You could say that." Jarod said grimly.

FBI DETAINING CENTER

Ms. Parker thanked God that she had remembered to steal Jarod's keys as well. She now knew she had little time before he caught up with her.

She looked at her new face in the mirror. Hmmmm, not bad! She looked very 'Pamela Anderson' like...and yet...not smart enough to be anything but be a stripper or something! Ms. Parker ran a hand through her blonde hair, removed the credentials that this new body had on them, and parked her car. She had to see Daddy. She had to say goodbye.

Moments later, Mr. Parker frowned, as he was lead into a room. Who the hell was this? Not that he minded...maybe the Triumverate had sent her.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Mr. Parker asked, still handcuffed. The guard closed the door, but told the woman he would be on the other side of the door. She nodded, waited until it closed, then hugged him!

"Daddy!" the blonde woman squealed, "it's me!"

Mr. Parker's mouth dropped open!

"Angel? The device...it worked?"

"Yes, oh yes! Look, I don't have a lot of time! Jarod is after me, and I have to get back into my real body and get away... still...I just wanted to say goodbye." Ms. Parker said, blinking back tears.

"Angel, this isn't goodbye."

"Oh, Daddy! How can you say that? Lyle, Raines...you...Jarod is going to make sure that you never see the light of day ever again."

"Jarod only thinks he has won. Angel, I'm counting on you." Mr. Parker said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Ms. Parker was confused.

"Daddy...what are you talking about?"

"Listen to me: I need for you to get back into your body, and take that device to Africa. I already have it set up."

"What?" Ms. Parker asked, but somehow, she knew. She was not free. She was not going to go somewhere and finally live her own life.

"You're going to join the Triumverate, Angel. Your position and office is all set up. I need for you to take that device to them so they can perfect it."

"Perfect it?" Ms. Parker asked, her voice hollow.

"Angel, you should not have to touch anyone to get back into your own body! The young Pretender we have there, created this thing, but Raines got his hands on it before it was finished. He's lucky he's not dead! Anyway, I need for you to oversee the completion of it, then have it sent back here. Your brother and I will be using it to get out of this mess."

Ms. Parker backed away slightly. God...so Daddy had not been helping her when he gave her that head start... when he gave her this device. He had been helping himself...and The Centre. Mr. Parker put his hands on his 'daughter's' shoulders.

"Angel, The Centre will live on. Jarod hasn't won here, not by a longshot. And I know he's slippery, so I've sent help for you."

"Help? Who, Daddy?"

"You'll know when the time comes. Now, get going. The sooner you get to Africa, the sooner you can get that contraption working right. You'll have it sent back here, and then your brother and I, will use it to get out of whatever prison we're sent to."

Ms. Parker nodded and embraced her father, but inside, she was scared. This was all on her now. All on her to get to Africa, make nice with the powers to be, get this thing working right, smuggle it back here...and God, what child had been kidnapped now, to serve as the 'New Pretender'? If Jarod discovered that... God help them all!

But, she smiled up at her father.

"I'll get you out of here as soon as I can."

"I'm counting on you, Angel. Lyle and I both are." Mr. Parker said solemnly.

Ms. Parker was so lost in thought, about her dim, future outlook, that she did not see Jarod, step out from behind a concrete pillar, and slap a handcuff onto of her wrists, until it was too late!

"Ms. Parker. I actually prefer you with dark hair." Jarod said coolly, attaching the other cuff to his wrist. Ms. Parker did not struggle. Jarod raised a brow.

"Nothing to say?"

"No." Ms. Parker shrugged.

"Nothing at all?"

"About what?" Ms. Parker asked, her tone challenging. "What's the matter, Jarod? You look angry. Are you not used to women just sneaking out of your bed while you sleep? No, I guess not, since you have only been with TWO!"

Jarod ignored her, opened up the driver's side of the car he came in, shoved her in so that she had to move over the driver's side, then got in himself. He looked over at her.

"Your snider than usual. Your visit with 'Daddy' didn't go well?"

Ms. Parker looked away. Jarod didn't know the half of it!

Jarod peered at her.

"Ms. Parker? What happened in there?"

"Nothing!" she snapped. "Just take me to wherever, so I can have my own body back, okay?"

Jarod said nothing. He started the car. Whatever she was hiding, Jarod intended to help the FBI get it out of her, when she was finally interrogated.

Ms. Parker noticed that Jarod had the car running and that was all. She looked over at him.

"What, Jarod?"

"I felt your body tingling, when we made love." he said quietly. Ms. Parker looked out of the window.

"Maybe that was YOUR body. Mine wasn't doing anything."

"Hmmm. So look me in the eye and tell me that."

"Jarod, just get this car moving, okay?"

"Okay, but I want that device first."

Ms. Parker sighed with annoyance, reached into her pocket and pulled out the device. Jarod took it. He then put the car in drive and surpressed a smile. She could barely look at him. Somehow, he didn't think that was because she desperately wanted to see the view.

HOSPITAL

Zoe had not went anywhere, but had stayed put at the hospital. When she saw Jarod pull 'Ms. Parker' in, she shook her head and swore!

"Sonofabitch! I can't believe you jumped into someone else's body! Jarod, how did this happen?"

Ms. Parker raised a brow and looked at Jarod.

"Jarod, tell her where, and how, I happened to jump into someone else's body." Ms. Parker purred.

Zoe looked from the new Ms. Parker, to Jarod. Was she missing something? Jarod smiled at Zoe.

"Honey, I just need to make sure that this is taken care of. I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

Zoe smiled wanly, disturbed by the vibes she was picking up. Ms. Parker grinned at her, before being pulled away by Jarod. That grin...it was smug. Granted, it was a stranger's face...but the grin was still Ms. Parker's.

Meanwhile, Jarod pulled Ms. Parker into the room of Evie, who was by now, quite hysterical! She pointed at Ms. Parker!

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! THAT'S ME! THAT'S ME!"

Two nurses were trying to hold 'Evie' down. Jarod reached into his pocket with his free hand, and pulled out the device. Without saying a word to the nurses, or the doctor in the room, he put it into Evie's hand, then made sure that Ms. Parker touched her as well. The reaction Jarod had witnessed before, occurred again, and the nurses and doctor jumped back, as if they had been treated to an electric shock!

Unfortunately, Jarod had forgotten to uncuff himself from the now, real Evie! Ms. Parker, now in her own body, kicked Jarod in the stomach, throwing both Jarod and Evie back!

"Thank you, Jarod!" Ms. Parker snapped, then jumped up and ran out of the door. Jesus! There were no FBI men around at all! Now all she had to do was look around for this 'help' Daddy had been referring to!

Ms. Parker ran down a hallway, and threw open a stairwell door. She was a third the way down, when she heard one of the upper doors, slam open, and hit the wall! She looked up and saw...Zoe?

Zoe pointed down at her!

"You are NOT getting away!" she hissed, as she began to run down the stairs, towards Ms. Parker. Ms. Parker stopped and waited for her, something Zoe had not expected. When she was finally in front of Ms. Parker, she tried to catch her breath.

"If I don't stop you now, Jarod will never stop chasing you."

"What are you going to stop me with, Pippi?" Ms. Parker asked, smiling. Zoe slapped her, then frowned. Ms. Parker did not budge. Her head didn't even roll back! Zoe shook her head in disbelief.

"If you care anything at all for Jarod, and his peace of mind, you will turn yourself in! What you creeps did to him was despicable!"

"Is it my turn now?" Ms. Parker asked coolly. Zoe looked confused.

"Your turn to what? Talk? Lie your way out of this? What?"

"Yes, it's MY turn now!" Ms. Parker cried out gleefully, as she backhanded Zoe so hard, that she fell back against one of the stairwell walls! Zoe's eyes rolled around, as she slumped down the wall and to the floor. Ms. Parker turned away and continued running down the stairs, until she got to the bottom. She then opened the door to the outside and found a strange van. It appeared to be waiting for someone.

Mr. Cox got out of the passenger side. Ms. Parker could not see the driver. He smiled at Ms. Parker.

"Do you have it?"

Ms. Parker took a deep breath. No. Jarod still had the device. Damn!

"Were you looking for this?"

Mr. Cox looked behind Ms. Parker. Ms. Parker slowly turned around.

Jarod had the device in one hand, and a gun leveled at both of them.

"Ms. Parker...if you leave with Mr. Cox, you will never be free. Never."

Ms. Parker took a deep breath.

"I'm not free now, Jarod."

Jarod frowned. There was something in her voice now...

"What does that mean?" he asked carefully.

"It means," Mr. Cox replied, "that your attempts to bring down The Centre, have failed. Only you don't realize it."

Jarod looked from Mr. Cox, who he now had the gun pointed solely on, to Ms. Parker.

"Ms. Parker...what happened before...between us..."

"Don't think about it, Jarod. Zoe is perky and happy. Everything I am not. Walk away." she said warningly.

"No!" Jarod snapped, realizing that there was much more going on here, than he had initially realized. Things were not over. He sensed that somehow, The Centre was going to carry on...and the device he was holding, was the key.

Zoe suddenly came running out of the stairwell door!

"Jarod!" she squeaked/screamed. Distracted, Jarod turned around. Mr. Cox took that moment to hurry up behind him, and whack him across the back of the head, knocking him out! Mr. Cox took the device and Jarod's gun. He then leveled it at Zoe.

"Let's go." he said to Ms. Parker. Ms. Parker did not look at the unconscious Jarod, or the visably frightened Zoe. Zoe remembered Mr. Cox from before, when he and Lyle had kidnapped her. She waited until Ms. Parker and Cox, got into the van and took off, before running to Jarod and cradling his head in her lap. Those awful people were gone...now Jarod and her could live their lives.

AFRICA-THE NEXT NIGHT

Ms. Parker stretched, as Mr. Cox opened the door to her new place of residence, in Tunisia, Africa. It was a two bedroom apartment, that was actually quite luxurious.

The Triumverate had definitely went all out to welcome her with open arms. She threw down her bag in a chair and turned to face Mr. Cox.

"Well, thanks for the escort...good night."

Mr. Cox smiled coolly at Ms. Parker and walked up to her. He then suddenly pulled her into his arms, for a forced kiss! Ms. Parker kneed him in his privates, then punched him in the throat! Ms. Cox slumped to the floor, in horrific pain!

Ms. Parker mashed his free hand with her high heel, for good measure.

"Like I said, thanks for the escort. Good night."

"Uh...uh..." was all Cox could get out. Ms. Parker sighed with annoyance.

"You can crawl out of here now!"

"Bitch!" he rasped.

"Whatever! Oh and Mr. Cox, I like to keep my work seperate from my private life, okay? So don't ever come back here again...ever, EVER, are we clear?"

Cox barely nodded, as he did indeed, crawl towards the door. Ms. Parker watched as he made quite a show of using the doorknob to pull himself up. Ms. Parker tossed some hair, and waited, as Cox uprighted himself, then turned to face her.

His voice was very raspy.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes," Ms. Parker said coolly. "And I'll want to meet the boy."

Mr. Cox frowned, while rubbing his throat. His other hand was massaging his injured privates.

"Boy?"

"Yes! You know, the new Pretender?"

"He's a she. Her name is Madeline. Her family actually gave her to us...to pay back a debt. She's almost as brilliant as Jarod."

And with that, Mr. Cox turned, opened the door and left, leaving it wide open. Ms. Parker stood staring after him in shock. The Triumverate had taken a little girl from her family. She rubbed her temples, walked over to her wide open door and slammed it shut! They were going to hell for this, of that, Ms. Parker had no doubt. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SIX MONTHS LATER

Ms. Parker stood with Mr. Cox, and other Triumverate personnel, as their young Pretender, Maddie Peckinbridge, helped demonstrate the new and approved 'BodySnatcher'.

Now, one did not need to go back to the original body that he, or she, had come from. All they had to do was press a button on the device, and one was automatically returned to their normal body.

Hopefully, their normal body was not someplace undesirable...but Ms. Parker didn't feel that that kink could be helped, or worked out. Besides, her father had waited long enough. She just hoped her father could work out that snag.

He, Lyle and Raines had been convicted and given life sentences. Lyle was given additional time, for Kyle's murder...and the murders of a few of his Asian victims.

To be honest, Ms. Parker didn't care anything about Lyle or Raines. But it killed her that her father was in an actual prison! He was too old for that.

Jarod had helped Broots and Sidney get off with just probation. Ms. Parker wished she could contact them...but she couldn't. She wanted them both to live their lives free of the Centre and the Triumverate.

Maddie walked up to Ms. Parker.

"Are we going now?" she asked, her eyes shiny with excitement. Ms. Parker ignored Mr. Cox, and Mr. Niswonga's, looks of disapproval. Ms. Parker had been quietly shocked to discover that the Parker name still carried a lot of weight within the Triumverate.

To be blunt, Ms. Parker was Mr. Cox's boss.

Once she realized what her position was, Ms. Parker decided to change a few things. Specifically, she changed Maddie's living accomodations. The child lived with her in her apartment.

Ms. Parker knew that many people did not approve. She could give a damn.

"Yes, in a bit. I just have to make sure that your invention gets to the right people...and then it will be over." Ms. Parker said in a low voice.

Maddie's voice lowered as well.

"Meaning we'll leave?"

Ms. Parker nodded slightly, trying not to give herself away to Cox and Niswonga. She looked down at the Pretender.

"Wait right here. I just have a few things to tell Mr. Cox."

"I don't like him." Maddie said quietly.

"I don't either." Ms. Parker smiled patting her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Maddie nodded, as Ms. Parker walked over to the two men.

"I'm going to take charge of the 'Bodysnatcher' personally."

Mr. Cox gave her a cold smile.

"I can't wait to see your father again. He is an icon around here."

"Hmmm, I'm sure." Ms. Parker replied, taking the device and handing it off to a Triumverate Courier. She gave him instructions and the corporate credit card, to overnight it, and the name of whom, and where, it was going to.

Mr. Niswonga cleared his throat.

"I am surprised that Maddie was able to do anything at all. I don't approve of your methods, Ms. Parker. You took the child to the zoo the other day."

Ms. Parker turned cold eyes on Niswonga.

"And?"

"And, I think you're being foolish. Her attention will not be on her work."

Ms. Parker walked up to him.

"Would you like for me to call your wife? Huh, Mr. Niswonga? Or does she know that your sexual interests run...oh, I don't know, the 'besital route'?"

Mr. Cox coughed! Niswonga took a deep breath.

"There is no need to be like that. I was just making an observation."

"Keep it to yourself then." Ms. Parker grinned, then watched as he slithered away. Mr. Cox looked at her.

"You know, we have been working together for six months..."

"You've been working FOR me, yes. What? What is it you're trying to say now?"

"Ms. Parker...I find you quite desirable."

"I'm sorry for you. Use your hand or date a giraffe, because nothing is happening here. Why don't you take the afternoon off, okay?"

Ms. Parker walked away from Cox and over to Maddie. Mr. Cox took a deep, shaky breath. The erection he always got, whenever he just looked at Ms. Parker, was painful. But it would be worth it, for when he finally made Ms. Parker his.

For what she did not know was, Cox had been in touch with Mr. Parker, who had already given his blessing for an 'arranged marriage'. They would be quite happy here in Africa, married.

PRISON BREAK

The prison guard had gotten his money. Now it was time to deliver the package.

The guard walked into the crowded cafeteria. Those were his instructions. He saw the table that Lyle, Mr. Parker and the ever wheezing, Raines, were sitting at. A few Aryans were at the table as well. 

The guard surreptitiously handed Mr. Parker the device. Mr. Parker gave Lyle and Raines a look, before standing up with his tray. Lyle and Raines did as well.

Mr. Parker headed for one of the guards standing at an exit. He set his tray on top of a trashcan, walked up to a guard, activated the device, then reached for the guard's arm!

"Hey, Parker! What the he..." the guard hissed, reaching for his gun.

Mr. Parker, soon found he was in the body of the guard. He threw the device to Lyle, who then touched another guard, and switched bodies with him!

A few prisoners, and guards, ran over, as 'Lyle' and 'Mr. Parker' suddenly fell over! Mr. Parker, nodded at the original guard, who had given them the device. He was in charge of making sure that their original bodies, got smuggled out of here as well.

Raines soon realized, that he was being doublecrossed, as 'Lyle' put the device in his pocket, pulled the guard's gun, and shot Raines dead! A melee erupted, as a few prisoners, clearly saw, that Raines had been shot in cold blood. This began to cause a riot...

JAROD AND ZOE'S HOME

Jarod sat next to the fireplace. In two days, he and Zoe would be married.

They were living together now, in the home they would share their lives in. Hopefully, there would be children as well.

Things should have been good for him. His father was back in his life, though his mother's whereabouts were still unknown. The boy, or the clone of himself, was at a friend's house overnight. Sidney was teaching and back together with Nicholas's mother. Broots had taken Debbie and left town. Mr. Parker, Lyle and Raines were behind bars, where they belonged.

That only left Ms. Parker. 

Major Charles sat next to him. Zoe and Jarod's sister, Emily, were in the kitchen talking. He touched his son's arm.

"What is it, Jarod?"

"It's nothing."

"Jarod, I think Zoe senses something. You should look much happier for a man that's going to be married in two days."

Jarod looked around his father at the kitchen entrance. He then lowered his voice.

"Ms. Parker is the final...piece...thing... that I need, to make my life complete. I feel as if everything is unfinished..."

"Meaning she needs to be caught? Jarod, she won't get away..."

"I feel as if I left her behind." Jarod said quietly. Major Charles shook his head adamantly.

"No! No, you did not."

"She didn't choose to leave with Cox. She had no choice. I could see it in her eyes."

Major Charles cleared his throat.

"You saw the report the FBI gave us. I saw it as well. Now they have people on the inside of the Triumverate's headquarters. Ms. Parker is practically running the whole show."

Jarod sensed his father was trying to say something.

"Dad? What is it?"

"Well do I really have to spell it out for you, Jarod? I mean, Ms. Parker isn't suffering one day here! And they've kidnapped another child, a girl no less. When they finally decide to take them down..."

"Dad...there is no way you could truly understand what it was like living in that world. Ms. Parker doesn't want to be there. She's surviving, can't you see that? You knew her mother some, didn't you?"

Major Charles blinked.

"Yes. Catherine Parker was a lovely woman."

"Ms. Parker has much of her mother in her. You told me that Ms. Parker has been protecting the child."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why?"

"Because you're getting married, son. You owe it to yourself, and Zoe, to leave that horrible life behind. And that means you leave catching Ms. Parker, and the taking down of the Triumverate, to the authorities."

The doorbell rang. Jarod stood up and walked over to the door, trying to keep in mind the advice his father had just given him.

Leo Betz was on his porch.

"Leo? What is it? News about the Triumverate?"

Major Charles sighed inwardly. Jarod's mind needed to be on his new life, not this stuff! He stepped forward, just as Zoe and Emily came out of the kitchen.

"I need to speak to you." Leo said, looking at Major Charles. "I found out you were here and..."

"Does this concern the Triumverate?" Jarod interrupted. Emily glanced at Zoe. He could see she was tense.

Major Charles coughed!

"Leo, why don't we talk out in the kitchen?"

"Why don't you stop trying to hide things from me?" Jarod asked coolly. "This obviously has to to with the Triumverate...and Ms. Parker."

Suddenly, Zoe slammed a wine glass onto the floor, shattering it! She turned and flounced back into the kitchen! Emily looked at her brother.

"Jarod, go after her!"

But Jarod wanted to hear what Leo Betz had to say. He looked at Emily.

"Tell her I'll be in in a minute, okay?"

No, it would not be okay, Emily thought. For she and Zoe had become close in the past few months. She was even going to be Zoe's Matron of Honor in the wedding. And Zoe was still very insecure about Jarod, and his feelings for Ms. Parker. Specifically since Zoe heard Jarod calling for Ms. Parker in his sleep recently...

But, Emily turned and went back into the kitchen to see to Zoe. Major Charles's jaw tightened at the tension in the room. Now with Zoe and Emily gone from the room, they could talk here.

Leo didn't beat around the bush.

"Raines and Lyle are dead. There was a riot at the Maryland State Correctional Facility. One that was started by Mr. Parker, Lyle and Raines."

Jarod listened in stunned disbelief, as Leo told him and Major Charles, that someone had smuggled in the same body switching device, that Ms. Parker had used to escape six months before. Mr. Parker and Lyle switched bodies with guards, then Lyle shot Raines dead. The prisoners thought that a guard had just shot an unarmed, old man, and started to riot.

Somehow, someone got 'Mr. Parker' and 'Lyle' out of the prison, so that they could get back into their own bodies.

The guards corpses were found in a prison van. They had both been shot in the head, execution style.

The bodies of a young couple were found in the Men's room in a Rest Area. Mr. Parker and Lyle stole their car.

Lyle's body was found in the stolen car, in the underground garage at the airport.

Jarod shook his head!

"Mr. Parker killed his own son? That doesn't fit somehow..."

"Well, we have some evidence that shows that he may have been defending himself, against an attack from Lyle." Leo told him.

Major Charles shook his head. God, he couldn't imagine it himself. Killing one of his children or HAVING to.

"The point is, we've decided to wait until Mr. Parker gets to Africa to meet up with his daughter. Then we can catch them both. I just thought I would update you." Leo said.

Jarod rubbed his chin.

"The point here is that we don't know anything. Is Mr. Parker capable of anything, yes. But I would theorize that he was forced kill Lyle, for whatever reason. Still..."

Leo nodded.

"Ms. Parker could face the same fate. Then Mr. Parker could take her place within the Triumverate."

Jarod realized he could not sit around here and speculate as to what Mr. Parker would, or would not do, to Ms. Parker.

He would have to go to Africa. That would mean postponing the wedding. Major Charles could see just by Jarod's expression, that that was going to be his course of action. This would not be good.

"Tell me I heard you wrong, Jarod!" Zoe yelled. Emily and Major Charles had made a discreet exit.

"Zoe," Jarod began, "I can't expect you to understand the connection that Ms. Parker and I have..."

"You're right, Jarod! I don't! You know why? Because I don't get the feeling that the 'two of you' are connected!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you're connected to her, but she could give a damn about you! Jarod, open your eyes to that woman! I mean I know you said the two of you grew up together, and that she's like a sister, but you're really not acting like she IS a sister!"

Jarod said nothing. He turned away slightly. Zoe peered at him.

"Are you telling me everything here? Or is there something else?"

Jarod turned back to her. He was not going to lie.

"When Ms. Parker and I were in the Centre...trapped there, something did happen."

"Oh my God!" Zoe snapped. "She screws you and now you have a taste for it! That's what this is all about, isn't it!"

"That is not what happened!" Jarod snapped, feeling surprisingly angry. The way she had just phrased that...it made what he and Ms. Parker had together seem cheap.

Zoe put up a hand, then hurried out of the kitchen. Jarod leaned against the counter. Nothing in his years in the Centre, or on the outside, had prepared him on how to deal with this. He did love Zoe, really, but their life wouldn't be worth salt, if he didn't put Ms. Parker behind him for good. And knowing that she was out there somewhere, trapped by her past...he couldn't sleep thinking about it. Thinking about her.

Jarod didn't presume to think that he could have a life with Ms. Parker. But...she felt something when they had made love in his room at the Centre. And right after, she had pushed him away, because what she had felt for him had scared her.

Zoe whipped back into the kitchen. Jarod turned to look at her, then sucked in a breath!

Zoe was wearing a dark wig! A wig that looked suspiciously like Ms. Parker's hair.

"Zoe," Jarod whispered, hating the fact that he had hurt her like this, "don't do this."

"Is this what you want, Jarod? I can put this on if being with me isn't enough! She will eat you up and spit you out! Why can't you see that?"

Jarod walked over to Zoe and placed his hands on both sides of her face.

"I'm going to Africa to bring Ms. Parker back here. If you still will have me, then we will be married as soon as I return. We'll go to a Justice of the Peace. If not, I'll understand."

Zoe wrenched his hands off of her, and tore off the wig! Jarod stared at it on the floor for a bit, before leaving the kitchen. He would pack light for Africa. This would not take long.

Jarod was allowed to go along with the agents from Interpol, and the FBI, on the raid on the Triumverate. He pushed Zoe from his mind, as his thoughts turned to Mr. Parker.

None of the inside men within the Triumverate complex, had seen him. They were now holded up in a hotel, near the Triumverate complex, listening in to conversations, none of them having Ms. Parker's voice on them.

Suddenly, they heard gunshots over the wires! Jarod sat up and listened, along with others, as it became clear, that two of their inside men had been discovered. Jarod recognized Cox's voice give directions to 'burn everything'.

He also told someone he was going to Ms. Parker's, so that they could meet Mr. Parker together. Instructions were given by the lead agent, and Jarod was told to stay behind in the hotel room. He of course, did not listen...

Mr. Cox lost the various tails that had been on his jeep, in just the past 20 minutes. It was clear that Mr. Parker had botched his escape and now, the authorities were closing in...all because he apparently, didn't know how to be discreet.

He would pick up Mr. Parker alright! He would pick up Ms. Parker and Maddie, then take them to Mr. Parker, where he would then kill the Parkers, and keep little Maddie, as a bargaining chip.

All thoughts of marriage to Ms. Parker, had left his head. Escape from the authorities, and having some leverage, with whomever the vestigages from the Triumverate, chose to send after him, were first and foremost in his mind.

But Mr. Cox had been so busy with his dark thoughts, especially those of having sex with Ms. Parker's dead body, that he failed to notice a tail.

Jarod.

Jarod pulled to the side of the road, when Mr. Cox was stopped at a light. Jarod then ran like hell, and jumped into the passenger side of the jeep, just as the light turned green.

Mr. Cox flinched, as Jarod stuck his gun in his ribs.

"Take me to Ms. Parker, Mr. Cox."

"Jarod...you know, the Triumverate would be delighted to let you run things...maybe you could even have the top office..."

"Just drive." Jarod told him curtly.

Nothing more was said between the two men, until they got to Ms. Parker's apartment building. Mr. Cox pulled into a spot and turned off the ignition.

"So, Mr. Cox. What were your REAL plans for Ms. Parker and her father?"

"To welcome them to the Triumverate family, of course."

"Somehow I doubt that. Now..."

Suddenly, sniper fire erupted, hitting Mr. Cox twice! Jarod jumped out of the jeep and hid behind other cars, as Mr. Cox managed to turn on the ignition and speed off! Damn!

But, now he knew where Ms. Parker lived, Jarod thought. He smiled.

Ms. Parker pulled into a parking space and got out...alone. She was wearing a powder blue, halter dress and her hair was up. She was carrying some shopping bags. Jarod scrutinized her for a moment. She looked much better without all of that leather...not that the leather had looked bad or anything but she just looked... carefree. How could that be? And where was Maddie, the Pretender the Triumverate was using? Surely, Ms. Parker hadn't left her alone inside apartment complex?

Ms. Parker's hands were full, as she thought about her meeting with her father. Mr. Cox had asked if they wanted to go together, but she had declined. He really was a true perv! He practically licked his lips everytime he looked at her. The man must crave pain...

Suddenly, Jarod was standing in front of her! Christ and she had no gun...and she was in heels and a dress! Ms. Parker dropped her shopping bags and turned to run, but Jarod grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him!

"There are people watching, Ms. Parker. So you are going to 'pretend' that you know me. Then we're going to go inside. But first, I want you to tell me where Maddie is?"

"Probably on her way back to her real parents! Let go of me, Jarod! I mean it!" Ms. Parker hissed between gritted teeth.

"You sent her back to her parents? You knew who they were?" Jarod asked, somewhat disbelieving.

"Yes," Ms. Parker replied, looking Jarod in the eye. "Look, Jarod, Maddie is with her real parents, and it won't be long until the Triumverate discovers that I've betrayed them. I have to get of here, okay?"

Jarod looked her over. He then looked at the shopping bags.

"You don't look as if you're in a hurry."

"Well, that's not my way. I don't plan to tell them that I just let Maddie go. I wouldn't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life."

"You would have to look for me, if I let you get away, Ms. Parker."

Ms. Parker grinned!

"You don't scare me, Jarod. Now, how about letting me by. I have to meet Daddy, which you probably already know..."

"There are some things you should know about your father and Lyle. Their 'escape' didn't go as smoothly as you anticipated."

Ms. Parker frowned. Jarod wouldn't lie about something like that. She nodded and didn't resist, when he slipped an arm around her waist, and lead her inside the building.

By the time they were inside, Jarod had told her that Raines had been killed and that it looked as if her father had killed her brother in self defense.

"But we don't know that for sure, Ms. Parker. Now I know you trust your father but..."

Ms. Parker had walked over to a drawer and pulled out a gun! Her eyes flashed!

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable, Jarod."

Jarod raised his hands, then sat down on a sofa. Ms. Parker shook her head.

"So you're saying that my father murdered Lyle in cold blood? And what? That's he's coming for me now?"

"I don't think he'd kill you...but you never know."

"I do know, Jarod! And we both know Lyle was a psycho! We were never close, but Daddy loved him! He would never have just killed Lyle."

Jarod could see this news was more upsetting than he himself had anticipated. He looked her over.

"Ms. Parker...let me help you. Sidney and Broots got probation."

"Well goody for them! And I'm not leaving here with you! And Daddy is all I have left now! I can't just believe that about him!"

"He is NOT all you have! You have me, but you refuse to even accept the possibility of an 'us'!"

"Jarod, what happened between us was nice. And I have given it some thought, from time to time, but you can't just decide to make a life with every woman that you sleep with. There is a such a thing as 'casual sex'."

"Not for me. And it wasn't for you either. I'm a Pretender, remember. I can get inside people and feel what they feel."

"Shut up!" Ms. Parker snapped, as her phone rang. She wasn't about to pick up the phone, thus leaving one of her hands tied up with something. She needed all her free hands, and wits about her, when it came to Jarod. Ms. Parker hit the speaker phone, all the while, pointing the gun on Jarod.

"What!"

"Angel, it's me."

Ms. Parker took her eyes off Jarod for a moment to look down at the phone. Jarod took the opportunity to jump up and grab the gun from her hands! Ms. Parker just glared at him hatefully, before answering her father. Jarod set the gun on a table.

"Daddy? Tell me you're here in Africa!"

"I am, Angel. Though there was some trouble. Raines killed Lyle at the prison, and then the guards shot Raines! I know it's a bit much to process, honey, but I'll tell you everything when I get to the meeting place."

Ms. Parker looked from the phone, to Jarod. If her father mentioned the meeting place on the phone, then Daddy was done for! And...Raines killed Lyle? And not Daddy?

But Mr. Parker was not stupid enough to give anything away over the phone. One never knew who could be listening in.

"Angel, I've gotten word that Jarod could be in Africa looking for us. Watch your back, okay? The man is so obsessed with revenge, that he skipped out on his own wedding to hunt us down!"

Ms. Parker gave Jarod a startled look. Jarod smiled softly at her. She couldn't stand it! She couldn't stand any of this any longer! She turned her back to Jarod and looked down at the phone.

"Daddy, I heard that...that Lyle died with you."

"You heard that from who? Angel, Jarod isn't with you, is he?"

"No! No of course not! It's just the talk around the complex."

"The only person you need to trust is me, Angel. Always remember that."

Jarod had heard enough! He could see that Ms. Parker was falling under her father's spell again, falling for every disgusting lie that came out of his mouth! The only way Ms. Parker would ever be able to break away from him, was if she was forced to choose.

"Daddy, I want to but..."

Suddenly, Ms. Parker felt herself being whirled around and pulled into Jarod's arms! His lips met hers in a hungry, ravaging kiss, that barely left her with any breath to answer her father!

"Now Angel, I hear that you've been coddling the Pretender... Angel?"

"Daddy!" Ms. Parker almost cried out between Jarod's kisses. She found the will to push him away and turn back to the phone.

"Angel? What's wrong? I want you to answer me about the Pretender!"

Jarod turned Ms. Parker around and pulled her towards him as he sat down in a chair. She pulled away from him, and stood up, just as Jarod reached up and ripped the hook of her halter dress, from around her neck! He yanked it down to her waist!

"Angel!"

"Daddy...I...uh...her room looked so...so dungeon like..." was all Ms. Parker could get out, as Jarod grabbed her around the waist and pulled her forward, until his parted lips covered the tip of one of her breasts.

"Darling, this is a business! Now Mr. Cox has asked for your hand in marriage."

By now, Ms. Parker was trying to push Jarod away, but he just tightened his grip on her waist in response. He continued nibbling softly on her breasts, moving his mouth from one to the other, until Ms. Parker thought she would die from pleasure...WHO WANTED TO MARRY HER?

"Who, Daddy? Say that again?" Ms. Parker asked breathlessly, feeling the room spin slightly.

"Mr. Cox," Jarod whispered, standing up and letting go of her. He began to remove his own clothing. Ms. Parker looked at the phone, then back at Jarod, as he became more and more naked...

"Daddy, we'll talk when I see you." Ms. Parker said weakly, stumbling over to the phone and disconnecting. She cut him off before he could say goodbye. She then turned back to Jarod and found that he was already naked. He walked towards her, but she put her hands on his bare chest.

"What are we doing, Jarod?" Ms. Parker whispered. "This can't go anywhere...you didn't get married, to hunt me down, did you? What are we doing here?"

"I couldn't marry Zoe without making sure you were alright." he whispered back. Ms. Parker shook her head.

"We can't do this again." she whispered, as she grabbed the back of his head, and began to kiss him, unable to help herself. She would be late to meet Daddy now. Ms. Parker did not know if she would have the strength to run from Jarod again, this time anyway.

Jarod and Ms. Parker's torrid lovemaking, on her living room couch, was borne out of six months of living off of the memories, of their first time together, back in Jarod's Centre room.

Ms. Parker licked Jarod's chest, and nibbled at his neck. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, with her heels resting gently against his buttocks. Jarod rode her with short, sharp thrusts, causing Ms. Parker to emit cries, in cadence with his rhythm.

Jarod finally exploded inside of her, causing Ms. Parker not to cry out or moan, but inhale deeply, as she held onto him even tighter. The room, which had been spinning before, had now stilled itself. They laid on her couch, quietly for a moment, before Jarod eased himself off of her, and sat up. Ms. Parker slowly sat up as well.

Jarod quietly scrutinized her for a moment, before he began to speak.

"Ms. Parker..."

But she put a hand up.

"I'm not going to try and get away this time. Just let me get myself together, and we can leave."

Jarod hadn't heard her correctly.

"You're not going to fight it? You'll come with me?"

Ms. Parker looked at him.

"Yes, Jarod. I'll surrender myself to the authorities."

"And to me?"

Ms. Parker reached out and touched his cheek.

"Jarod, you're not the love em' and leave em' type. You couldn't hurt anyone's feelings if you tried. You belong with Zoe. I'm going to take a shower, then I'll be ready to leave." she said, standing up. She didn't want to talk about it any further. She was going to prison. There was no future for her and Jarod.

Jarod said nothing, as Ms. Parker passed by him and walked down a small hallway and into a bathroom. He looked over where he had set her gun. 

TEN MINUTES LATER

Jarod was dressed and waiting for Ms. Parker, when the agents that had left him at that hotel room, burst into the apartment! Jarod put up his hands, as Leo, who was one of the agents, recognized him!

"Holy Christ, Jarod! What are you doing here! Where is Ms. Parker?"

"Put all of that away!" Jarod hissed, sharply. "She's not a common criminal. She just needed a little time to herself!"

Leo Betz's eyes roamed over Jarod. He had that same sort of look on his face, that he had had when they woke him up in the Centre.

"Where is she, Jarod!" Leo snapped, looking around. He and two other agents began to hurry down the hallway where the bedrooms, and the bathroom were. Jarod took a shaky breath. She couldn't...she wouldn't have...

Jarod ran after the agents, just as they kicked in the bathroom door! A window was open. It looked as if Ms. Parker had climbed down two balconies, then jumped to the ground! Damn! Why did she keep running from him? And Jarod was convinced now, that it was HIM, and her feeling for him, and not the law, Ms. Parker was afraid of.

Leo holstered his gun and looked at Jarod.

"One of our sources told us, that Mr. Parker already knows about our raid on the Triumverate complex, AND that he's already back at the airport, waiting to take a private plane out of Africa."

"He wouldn't leave without somehow letting Ms. Parker know that." Jarod said grimly. "Let's get to the airport and stop them both."

Everyone rushed out, with Jarod following behind them. He had an odd feeling about how this was going to end up for himself and Ms. Parker. And none of it was good. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ms. Parker had made the split minute decision, to put her emergency plan into to use. That being, in case Cox ever got fresh, and happened to be armed, she would get to the bathroom, lock the door, pull out the extra set of car keys she hid in her bar of soap, then jump out of the window.

Of course, it always occurred to her, whenever this plan did come to mind, that Cox might kill her before she could reach the bathroom.

So now, she put the plan to use...only it wasn't to escape Cox. And she had been forced to put on a pair of pajamas that were in her hamper, and a pair sandals, to that she would have something to wear when she met Daddy.

Ms. Parker's tires squealed out of the parking lot, as once again, she was left tingling after her second encounter with Jarod. She tried to shove him from her mind, but it bothered her that he made her feel this way. Thomas had never left her 'tingling'. Not that sex had not been good between them...it just wasn't...well, to be blunt, Jarod made her toenails curl!

Thomas had not.

Ms. Parker now sat waiting in a turn lane. She was first, and was quite dismayed to see that she did not get the arrow! She also decided she didn't have time to wait! She took a chance and went anyway, and thankfully, all of the oncoming cars slammed on their brakes! Ms. Parker heard a few curse words, but had no time to give the obligatory middle finger.

She was headed to the airport. A Triumvirate plane was taking Daddy, and herself, away. Ms. Parker was worried sick, that the authorities had seized the plane by now, or worse, arrested Daddy.

Ms. Parker was also no fool. She suspected that by now, Jarod had figured out she was not still in her bathroom. Whether he knew, or had figured out, where she was supposed to meet Daddy...well, time would tell.

Ms. Parker pulled up to a gate that fenced in the Triumvirate airstrip. A surly looking guard, looked her up and down.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, let me in there."

The guard gave her the once over. Ms. Parker leaned forward, out of her car.

"Listen, unlock that gate, or you'll be found in a ditch somewhere, with your balls in your mouth! I guarantee it!" she hissed. The guard decided that it was better not to chance it, considering who's plane was on the airstrip. He went to his post and hit a button.

That gate opened and Ms. Parker zoomed in. As she approached the plane, she could see her father standing with someone else. It did not take long, for Ms. Parker to see that the person was Mr. Cox. And his arm was in a sling. What the hell happened to him? Ms. Parker shrugged. Not like she gave a damn anyway!

Mr. Parker's mouth dropped open, and Cox raised a brow, as they watched Ms. Parker get out of the car and run up to them. She hugged her father.

"Daddy! Oh thank God! You're safe! Let's go. Let's get out of here, okay?" Ms. Parker said, smiling.

But Mr. Parker's eyes swept over her.

"Angel...what is this? Where are your clothes?"

Ms. Parker looked down at herself, then gave her father a sheepish grin!

"Well, Daddy, I was kind of in a hurry."

"You didn't sound as if you were when I spoke with you earlier. Cox here said you probably had to get away from Jarod. Angel, I'm sorry. He was there when I called, wasn't he? Did he beat and torture you?"

Ms. Parker's eyes grew huge!

"Jarod...beat and torture me? He wouldn't beat and torture a squirrel, much less a human being, Daddy."

"Or you." Cox said coolly. Ms. Parker finally acknowledged his presence.

"What are you staring at!" she snapped. Mr. Parker put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now, Angel. Mr. Cox here is just expressing concern for your welfare, that's all."

"Well he can save it for someone who cares! And why is he here anyway? He wasn't part of the plan." Ms. Parker reminded her father.

Mr. Parker suddenly looked shifty.

"Daddy? What's going on? Talk to me!"

"Sweetheart, you really, really blew it by sending Maddie back to her parents."

Ms. Parker blinked. She had forgotten all about the girl Pretender.

"Daddy, we don't need her anymore. This whole thing was about us getting away."

"No," Mr. Parker corrected her, "this whole thing is about the Centre. It always has been and always will be. You gave away property and we still have people to answer to."

"Who? Daddy, I was running everything."

"No, Ms. Parker," Cox said smugly, "you were only allowed to think you were. You were being tested. You failed. But you can make up for your faux pas."

Suddenly, Ms. Parker wasn't liking any of this! Her eyes jumped from Cox's creepy ones, to her father's.

"Daddy, just spit it out! What is really going on here!"

"Angel, Cox is still very high up within the Triumvirate. He can protect you better than I can."

"As my wife, Ms. Parker, you won't want for anything. And you'll be under my full protection." Cox said smoothly.

Ms. Parker began to laugh! Mr. Parker coughed.

"Now Angel...Mr. Cox is practically on bended knee here..."

"Oh please! And if I was insane enough to even consider such a crude proposal, I would want for quite a lot. One of them being a decent man! You can forget it! I'd rather be dead!"

Mr. Parker grabbed his daughter's arm, and dragged her away from Cox a bit.

"Angel, you have made your bed, now you have to sleep in it! Now Cox is offering you a way to stay alive!"

Ms. Parker folded her arms. She was no stranger to betrayal, especially when it came from her father. But it still hurt.

"And what about you, Daddy? While I'm married to a man that I despise, you're going to what? What! What is in this for you!"

"I resent that!" Mr. Parker snapped. "I'm not the one that gave away property! Valuable property! Just like I'm not the one that failed to catch Jarod all of those years! We wouldn't be at this point, right now, if you had JUST CAUGHT HIM!"

Ms. Parker just stared at her father.

"And marrying me off to some homicidal maniac, is going to fix everything for you? It sure as hell won't do anything for me."

Cox interrupted.

"We really need to get going. Reverend Wambua..."

"REVEREND?" Ms. Parker yelled.

Cox looked at Mr. Parker.

"I think you had better explain to your daughter, that she is lucky that I would even bother with her. Considering." he sniffed. Ms. Parker's eyes widened, and she looked to her father for clarification.

"What is he talking about, Daddy?"

Mr. Parker gave his daughter a hard look.

"Angel, please. The pajamas...Cox knew that Jarod was with you. What you've done has disgraced our family name."

"I don't understand."

Cox snorted!

"Please, Ms. Parker! Now I know that Jarod's assault of you, must have been horrifying! But still, you should have shot him before you let him touch you. You certainly didn't allow me to take any liberties with you, so I KNOW you are capable of defending yourself."

Ms. Parker grinned!

"Yes, I am capable. But with Jarod...somehow...I don't know, I just didn't FEEL like fighting him off."

Mr. Parker gasped! Cox's eyes glittered with hatred. Ms. Parker could see, that he knew she hadn't been 'assaulted' by Jarod in the first place, but had been waiting for some sort of confirmation on her part.

"Angel!" Mr. Parker hissed, shocked to the core. "How could you?"

Ms. Parker looked at her father.

"I'm not marrying, Cox, Daddy. And I can't believe you'd sell me down the river this way. I'm leaving. I'm turning myself into Jarod, and letting the chips fall where they may." Ms. Parker said sadly. She then moved to get back into her car when...

Mr. Parker nodded to Cox, who removed a small needle, and plunged it into the back of Ms. Parker's neck! She fell limp, as Cox caught her, picked her up, and carried her to the plane. She need not be conscious when they were married...or when he made love to her.

Mr. Parker shook his head sadly, and hurried after them to the plane. Damn that Jarod! He had been filling his daughter's head with lies since day one of the hunt. And his little girl had not been strong enough to withstand, or resist the pressure Jarod put upon her. It was a damned shame...but the Centre had to live on. They would find little Maddie, kill her parents, then re-claim the girl.

It was not hard to find Ms. Parker. All they had to do was look on the Caller I.D. of her phone. And Jarod knew that Ms. Parker wouldn't go anywhere, without seeing 'Daddy' first.

The airstrip guard was now detained by Interpol. Jarod could see the plane rearing to take off. He convinced Leo Betz not to shoot at it.

He had another plan.

Mr. Parker frowned when his cellphone began ringing. He didn't recognize the number, and that's all that he had, was a number, no name. But somehow, he knew.

"Hello, Jarod." Mr. Parker said smoothly. Cox peered at him. Ms. Parker was positioned upright in a chair, still out of it.

"Mr. Parker," Jarod said coolly. "I'm outside with Interpol, the Tunisia police and the FBI. Let me come aboard and bring yourself, and Ms. Parker out, so that you can turn yourselves in."

Suddenly, an idea came to Mr. Parker.

"Jarod, why don't YOU come aboard? We'll need a witness to my little girl's wedding to Mr. Cox. You'll fit the bill."

Jarod said nothing. There was no way Ms. Parker had agreed to marry Cox! No way in hell.  
Something was wrong.

And Mr. Parker knew he would be concerned. Jarod spoke.

"I'll call you back."

"You have five minutes and then we take off."

"The plane will be shot at before it can get in the air."

"You would do that to my Angel, Jarod? I always liked you, my boy. If things had been different, you would've been my ideal son-in-law."

Jarod rolled his eyes.

"I'll get back to you." Jarod replied, hanging up. He walked over to Leo.

"I have to board that plane alone. And chances are, I will only be bringing Ms. Parker out."

"No." Leo said firmly.

"Leo..."

"No! Now this whole thing has went too far as it is! You should never have tried to go around me on this."

"I know, Ms. Parker."

"You THINK you do. In the end, her loyalty is to her father. Look at what she's done just to evade capture. Now, I'm sorry, Jarod. But if that plane tries to take off, we're shooting the fuel tank. I mean it."

"I can't guarantee that I can get us both off of the plane, before it takes off."

"Jarod, your part in the negotiations is over. Call Mr. Parker back and give me the phone."

Jarod's jaw clenched, as he called Mr. Parker back. Leo snatched the phone from him.

"Mr. Parker, this is Special Agent Leo Betz. You'll be dealing with me now. The plane, and the airstrip are surrounded. If you try and take off, no one, including yourself, will survive the inferno. Now, myself and a few of my men, will meet you at the door of your plane, so that your daughter, Mr. Cox, yourself, and whoever else you have in there, can surrender yourselves to us. Am I making myself clear?"

There was an audible click. Shortly after that, the plane did indeed begin to taxi down the runway! Jarod grabbed Leo's gun!

"Don't do this! Please, I am begging you! Don't do this! Let me get to the plane and stop it!"

"How! It's taxiing the runway now!"

"Get in your car and drive me alongside that plane." Jarod said quickly. Leo nodded, told two of his men to follow them in his cars, then proceeded to go after the plane, at breakneck speed. As soon as they were alongside the plane, Jarod began to climb out of the passenger side window...

Cox could see what Jarod had planned. Mr. Parker smiled.

"Let him see if he can get on board. If he can, then we'll have something extra to bargain with." he replied. Jarod managed to grab onto one of the landing wheels. He hung on for dear life, as the wheels were slowly brought up into the plane, and Jarod found a compartment to climb into.

He found Mr. Cox waiting for him.

Jarod looked into Ms. Parker's eyes, then slowly let go of her eyelids. He noticed parachutes on two other chairs. Jarod refrained from asking about them for now, and looked at Cox.

"What did you knock her out with?"

"My daughter's fine." Mr. Parker answered instead. He and Cox both had guns on him. Jarod noticed another man on board. He looked from him, to Mr. Parker.

"I take it this is the man, who will be 'marrying' that piece of dirt to your daughter?" Jarod said gruffly.

Mr. Parker smiled softly.

"No...this is the man who's going to be marrying YOU, to my Angel."

Cox whipped his head around to look at Mr. Parker, when he caught a bullet in the forehead! Jarod flinched. He could not help it. Because even though he knew what kind of man he was staring at, he had never really seen Mr. Parker act in a violent manner, until now.

"What did you say?" Jarod asked thickly.

"You heard me. I couldn't let that man near my Angel. And I know it will be just that much harder to turn my little girl in, if she's your wife. And...it will help me to have you as my son-in-law."

"It's the 'helping you' part, I don't like."

"I don't much like you as a son-in-law, Jarod, despite my earlier words. But we need a bargaining chip. Having you in the Parker family, will do the trick. You're going to tell me that you have no interest in my daughter at all?"

Jarod said nothing, but looked over at Ms. Parker, who was beginning to come around. Mr. Parker could see it in Jarod's eyes...the desire he had for his Angel...it made him sick...but still, it had to be done. It was the only thing he had left to bargain with.

"On your feet, Jarod. I see Angel is coming around too. I think she'll prefer you to her other 'fiancee'." Mr. Parker said, cocking the gun at Jarod.

Jarod nodded towards the parachutes.

"Why do I get the feeling that the Reverend Wambua and yourself, won't be sticking around to wish us well?" Jarod asked wryly.

Ms. Parker was coming around, but managed to say 'I Do' in a sleepy manner. The Reverend Wambua seemed to be taking the whole thing in stride. He himself noted that the groom didn't look as if he minded all that much anyway.

Zoe's face zipped through Jarod's mind briefly. He couldn't think about her now. He had to get through the here and now. Besides, Ms. Parker would probably be the first one to take steps to dissolve this forced marriage.

The Reverend congratulated Jarod and Ms. Parker, who was finally awake. She blinked hard, as she realized she was staring at Jarod. Her eyes met the Reverend's.

Then her father's face came into view.

"Angel, I'm sorry about this, but it had to be done."

"What? What did you do? Daddy...what did you do to me?"

Jarod said nothing, feeling apprehensive about how she was going to react. Ms. Parker's eyes moved from her father, to Cox's dead body on the floor! She jumped up!

"Oh my God! Daddy? What happened?"

"I had to kill the animal, Angel. I made a deal with Jarod. He's going to look after you now."

Jarod noticed that Mr. Parker had set his gun down, while he made 'celebratory' drinks for all of them. Jarod used his slip up to his advantage, to pull out his own gun! Mr. Parker dropped the drinks to the floor and got his hands up! The Reverend did as well.

Only Ms. Parker refused to acquiesce.

"Jarod, don't be like this. You know you're not about to shoot my father. I will turn myself in, if you let him go."

Jarod took his eyes off of Mr. Parker, to gape at his new wife!

"Ms. Parker! Damnit, why do you do these things! Why? He cares nothing about you! He married us off to one another, while you were out of it! He wants to use both of us as bargaining chips! That's all you are to him! I'm sorry to say it, but it's true!"

But Ms. Parker only heard one part of that statement.

"I'm married to you...not Mr. Cox?" she asked softly. Now, Mr. Parker decided to take advantage of Jarod's inattention, and leaped for the gun! The Reverend moved out of harm's way, as Jarod and a surprisingly strong, Mr. Parker grappled for the gun...causing it to go off three times! One of the shots forced the door open!

"DADDY! JAROD! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Ms. Parker screamed, trying to wrest her father away from Jarod! Mr. Parker flung his daughter off of him...which sent her flying out of the plane!

"MS. PARKER!" Jarod screamed, grabbing one of the parachutes, and jumping out of the plane after her! Mr. Parker slowly sank to the ground, as he and the Reverend Wambua hung onto whatever they could. Mr. Parker could not believe he had killed his son, AND his daughter. And Jarod would not survive. The boy may be a genius, but there was no way he could survive...

Mr. Parker looked around for the gun, spotted it and picked it up. He then shot the Reverend, forced himself up, and grabbed the last remaining parachute.

AFTERMATH-One Year Later

Jarod returned home to Zoe and his family. He had managed to get the parachute onto himself, then grab onto Ms. Parker, as she fell through the clouds.

The plane was still in Africa, and as the two got closer to the ground, Ms. Parker suddenly kissed Jarod, then let go of him, falling to the ground long before it was really safe. Jarod knew she was running from him again. And this time, she actually got away. They landed in high brush.

By the time he landed on the ground, Ms. Parker had disappeared.

Mr. Parker's body was found some distance away, half eaten by a family of cheetahs. His parachute had failed to open, and when he crashed to the ground, he was pounced on almost immediately.

Jarod could not marry Zoe, without getting out of his marriage to Ms. Parker first. Zoe seemed almost relieved to hear, that the marriage had occurred under duress. She began making plans for their own wedding. Jarod didn't need a lawyer. He knew that the marriage was not official. It was not real. He just couldn't tell Zoe the truth.

He wanted to find Ms. Parker. He would not be able to rest until he did.

And it was when she called him, in the middle of the night, after he had just made love to Zoe, that Jarod decided that he was going to have leave Zoe. Hunting Ms. Parker, and living a life as Zoe's husband, did not mesh. And it was not fair to Zoe.

Zoe had lain in his arms, after a torrid lovemaking session. So torrid, that for the first time, in awhile, Jarod actually thought that a moment had actually went by, in which he had not thought about Ms. Parker.

He had been wrong.

His cell did not wake Zoe. Not at first. Jarod answered, curious as to who would call at this hour, but never thinking it was Ms. Parker. He figured she was too busy running from him.

"Hello?" Jarod mumbled.

"Hi there, Boy Genius! Guess where I am?"

Jarod's eyes snapped open! He sat up, waking Zoe.

"Where are you? Tell me and I'll come and get you!"

"Sorry, Boy Genius. I can't do that. You have a life to live and so do I. I was calling to give you my congratulations. Zoe will make you happy. You can forget the nightmare that was our life."

"Where are you?" Jarod repeated.

"I'm going to have to hang up now. Jarod, forget about me, okay? Just be happy."

There was a click. Jarod jumped out of bed, and Zoe began to ask a million questions. It was at that moment that he knew, that he could not marry Zoe. It would be the beginning of his hunt for Ms. Parker. Only, he did not know at the beginning of his journey, that he wasn't just looking for a woman.

But a woman and her child. A boy. That would be something Jarod would discover later, after a series of near misses with Ms. Parker...and his son.

THE END 


End file.
